Of Stilettos and Embarrassment
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Toshiro wants to become taller in order to treat everyone like the way they treat him, so how does he do it? With the stolen shoes of his lieutenant, of course! Does his plan work? Or does it all fall apart? Read to find out!


Hey guys! Time to make another Bleach fic! So, here we go!

Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me :P

"Here you go, Captain Hitsugaya. Some more candy!" Jushiro said smiling as he handed Toshiro some candy. Toshiro scowled by took the candy anyway out of politeness. As he walked back to his division, he schemed, "Soon, I'll be the handing out candy and treating everyone else like little kids. Then they'll see. They'll all see." As he schemed, he crushed the candy in his hand in determination. "Hmm.. But how to go about my plan?" He mused, "Well, the first thing I need to do is get taller. But what do I use?" He then thought of all the possible ways to get taller, "Stilts? No. stretching? Too painful. Animal growth serum?" As Toshiro thought of the last one, he passed by the 12th Division's main building. He shuddered at the image of Captain Kurotsuchi's sadistic grin as he would gleefully experiment on him. "No. freaking. way." He said, quickening his pace. His brow creased as he started to get frustrated, but then was replaced by his eyes lighting up as an idea struck him, making him look even more childlike. "I know!" He exclaimed, "I'll just use a pair of Rangiku's shoes!" Toshiro quickly Shunpo'd the rest of the way to the 10th Division. Once there, he walked over to his lieutenant's office. Quietly, he slid the door open, and almost gagged at the strong alcoholic stench that lingered in the air. He searched around for his drunk lieutenant, smirking as he saw her passed out on the couch, positively wasted. "Perfect." He whispered, "Now's my chance." Toshiro then tip-toed into the office, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. He heard Rangiku stir in her sleep and mumble something, but other than that she didn't move from her spot. Toshiro sighed in relief, then continued his mission. He spotted her closet and tip-toed over to it, sliding the door open gently. Amidst the empty sake bottles, a pair of hot pink stilettos stared back at him. He grinned, noticing how high the heels were, but ignoring how skinny they were. He grabbed them and Shunpo'd out of her office and into his. Toshiro tried them on once he made sure that his door was locked and no one was looking out the windows. They were a little big for his small feet, but he remedied that by stuffing them with Rangiku's paychecks. Lowering his hakama, he covered his feet from view and stood up. Instantly, he was taken aback by his new "height" He smirked and tried walking around his office, stumbling a bit but soon after getting the hang of it. Once he felt comfortable, he opened a drawer that was full of candy, and strategically hid them in his sleeves, much like the other captains did.

As he walked out to the streets of the Seireitei, Toshiro spotted his first "victim", Jushiro Ukitake. He strode over to him and put up a cheery facade, "Captain Ukitake, how about some candy." He said, holding out some jellybeans. Jushiro smiled, accepting the jellybeans, "Thanks, Captain Hitsugaya!" He then noticed Toshiro staring down at him, "My, you've gotten taller! Nice to see you've finally grown." Toshiro could feel his eye twitch, but mumbled a forced "Thank you." at his comment. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he was tackled by Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of squad 11. As toshiro collapsed onto the ground with a yelp, Yachiru yelled, "I want some candy, too!" She then began to search his uniform, "Where is it, where is it?" She repeated. Yachiru stopped when she noticed something pink sticking out under the uniform. Pulling Toshiro's hakama up, she saw a pair of hot pink stilettos stuffed with paper. She burst out laughing, completely forgetting about the candy, and pointed to Toshiro yelling, "Toshi's gay, Toshi's gay!" at the top of her lungs. Knowing that he couldn't shut her up, Toshiro quickly pushed her off of him and Shunpo'd back to the 10th Division, to the safety of his office. He burst open the door, kicked off the stilettos, and hid under his desk in embarrassment, even more so when he heard Yachiru's voice echo throughout the Soul Society repeating that same phrase, "Toshi's gay, Toshi's gay!" He groaned, his only thought being, "Why didn't I listen to my better judgment?"

Yay, done! :D Well, hope you guys liked it! Review! xD


End file.
